


Escombros

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando follan es de una manera que Tim no pensaba que tenía dentro, es primario y no sabe distinguir dónde está la línea. Saliva y sangre, placer y golpes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escombros

**Author's Note:**

> Le he dicho a [minigami](http://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/) que me diera un prompt y este no vale porque me lo he dado yo misma. Y vamos, que no pasa nada en el fic. Que follan. 
> 
> Se me ha metido un JayTim en el alma o algo.

Jason está tan cansado que cede en gruñidos. Cuando follan es de una manera que Tim no pensaba que tenía dentro, es primario y no sabe distinguir dónde está la línea. Saliva y sangre, placer y golpes. A menudo los quejidos se confunden con alaridos, y viceversa. Alguno acaba escupiendo sangre al suelo, con los pantalones por los tobillos y la máscara a medio colocar. Se araña las rodillas, los nudillos, de deja las palmas de las manos en carne viva, y, sobre todo, cede a cada embestida. 

Tim le sujeta las caderas con ambas manos, y el tacto áspero del cuero le quema la piel. Es una fricción seca, arde incluso cuando una baja y le agarra la polla, y Jason gime, se muerde la lengua y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, todo sabe metálico. A metal y a arena, a la saliva de Timmy, que aún nota en los labios. 

Tim se inclina sobre él y se alegra de que estén a cubierto por una vez, aunque follen como siempre entre escombros. Es propio para ellos, y a Tim le gustan las metáforas. Le gustan las metáforas, las pecas de Jason a medialuz, perdiéndose en el cuello de la camiseta. Tim embiste de nuevo y Jason le agarra con una mano para mantenerle cerca. _Qué pasa, ¿te estás cansando, pajarito?_ Y se ríe, sabe que con la boca ensangrentada, se ríe y Tim le agarra del pelo para dejarle la nuca al descubierto y quedarse muy quieto. Jason se tensa entero con el movimiento, Tim lo nota, contra él, bajo él, a su alrededor. Todo es Jason, el resto son sólo esquinas borrosas. No arden, no se mueven, no sudan y gimen bajo él. 

Le lame las pecas que asoman por su espalda, las que aparecen en su nuca, y le muerde lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar marca. Su respiración es pesada contra la oreja de Jason, húmeda, las palabras cosquillean contra su piel y tiene frío y calor, todo al mismo tiempo. Hunde aún más las rodillas en el suelo, trata de mover las caderas contra Tim. Y él se ríe en su oído, poco característico, y “vamos al ritmo que yo quiera”. 

Tim tiene paciencia. Tim puede ser tortuosamente lento, cuando el sadismo le invade. Y le invade a menudo, aunque no lo deje ver. Y con Jason- Jason le enfurece. Jason le vuelve loco. Igual que Jason ha aprendido a verle a él. De verdad y aunque sea en momentos como estos, como un crío y un reemplazo, y algo un poco más oscuro. A Tim no le gusta esa parte, pero Jason la adora.

La mano de Tim pasa de su pelo a su mandíbula y le sujeta la cabeza hacia arriba, expone su cuello y no se separa. Porque _si te quiero follar lento, te puedo follar así toda la noche_ , y recibe un codazo que le roza la mejilla. Le hace empujar a Jason contra el suelo otra vez y este deja escapar una carcajada. Reverbera en toda la sala, en los azulejos rotos. Suena diferente esta vez, ahogada y a medio camino del sollozo, especialmente cuando la mano de Tim le masturba despacio, mucho más despacio de lo que le folla. 

Funcionan así, ensangrentados y pegajosos. Jason se muerde los labios cuando se corre, golpea el suelo con los puños cerrados y se deja algo más de piel. Tiembla contra Tim, a convulsiones, frente pegada al suelo. Tim le sostiene. Es diferente. Le mantiene entero y se inclina y respira entre sus omóplatos, contra la camiseta manchada de sudor. Gruñe y se mueve con mucho más cuidado, Jason quiere decirle que no se contenga, y ya no sabe qué son las convulsiones, si podrían ser cansancio, o la manera en la que Tim le folla, así, _justo así, no pares,_ y alza una mano para agarrar la capa de Tim, la puta capa, que está siempre en medio. Cierra los dedos entorno a ella y aprieta los dientes. No sabe por qué Tim se contiene, Jason no se contendría. Jason lo atraparía -lo ha hecho, lo hará- y lo dejaría roto y sucio, lo pervertiría como se merece y le lamería la sangre de la cara.

Tim le muerde la espalda cuando se corre, la tela y lo que alcanza de piel, se hunde en Jason y se vuelve un peso muerto de repente. Y es una necesidad, es una necesidad imperiosa el quitárselo de encima. Así que le empuja y rueda un poco más lejos que él, ambos jadeando. Sigue teniendo la capa agarrada y la suelta como si quemase.


End file.
